Before it's to late
by earthlover
Summary: After a little incident Sasuke gets angry with Naruto. Yet will Sasuke realize his feelings before it’s to late? SasuNaru


This is my first story so please no flames otherwise they will be used to make me COOKIES!

**Summary: After a little incident Sasuke gets angry with Naruto. Yet will Sasuke realize his feelings before it's to late? SasuNaru**

**But before the story starts …….**

**Kris: IM GONNA KILL YOU TYE!**

**Me: EPPP o snap well while I'm running for my life please enjoy the story (runs for life)**

**Kris: (pulls out chainsaw)**

**Me: Kris put down the chainsaw wait what do you plans to do with that?( runs faster)**

**Kris:(lowers chainsaw and starts to…)**

**Kris: "watermelon anyone?"**

**Me: (sweat drops ) Please enjoy my first chapter**

* * *

**Before it's to late**

* * *

**It was a great day in Konoha. All was quiet and (author interrupts take 1: YEAH RIGHT!) **

**Naruto baka stop bother Sasuke cant you see he doesn't want to talk to you. I think he rather talk to someone beautiful as me. Right Sasuke? **

"**Sakura I personally rather not talk to you or Naruto"**

"**TEME WHY DO YOU ALWAYS ACT LIKE YOU HAVE A STICK UP YOU ASS? CAN'T YOU SEE SHE WAS ONLY TRYING TO BE NICE TO YOU. BUT YOU'RE TOO MUCH OF A TEME TO NOTICE IT. BELIEVE IT!"**

_(but that's not what was really going through naruto's mind) "Why cant he just show he cares for something its like he has no emotions or regret what so ever"_

They waited there for a while until "Hi everyone.."

"**YOUR LATE!" yelled Naruto and Sakura.**

"**Sorry I was walking down the road avoiding the cracks cause I really don't want to break my mothers back" **

"_other wise it would be a huge pain taking care of her it would take time from me being able to read my precious book"_

"Well today we are going to practice more team work" 

"**That's so boaring thoe" Naruto yelled**

"**Well Naruto your really the main one that needs to learn team work, yet yall will have to find away to get my book away from me"**

"**_like they will ever get my precious book"_**

"In that case lets begin" 

**All three genin dashed into the woods**

_In Naruto's head he was thinking "Now I get to show off my new fire jutsu and make Sasuke angry cause he can possibly do it"_

"_**Naruto ran out off the woods and strait to where Kakashi was standing. Yet did he no Sakura was right behind him about to attack"**_

_**In Kakashi's mind he was ready to dodge because Sakura was right behind him and what could Naruto do its not like he had a dangerous new jutsu or something (hint, hint)**_

"Fire Wind No Jutsu!" yelled Naruto 

"_at the time Kakashi was already in the woods and when he heard that all he could say is oh shit"_

Flames of fire went everywhere and all you could hear is a high pitch scream "Once the smoke cleared there layed a burned Sakura gasping for breath" 

"_**Sasuke and Kakashi ran out of the woods"**_

"**Naruto look what you did this is why we have team work!" yelled Kakashi **

"**Great going dobe" Sasuke said**

"Kakashi ran over to Sakura's body and picked up her limp body" 

"**She'll be fine but ill take her to the hospital, today's _training_ is over and we wont have training tomorrow so Sakura can recover"**

"**_Then he left"_**

_In Naruto's mind "I'm so sorry Sakura I didn't mean to. Why do I always mess up Sasuke is perfect no flaws or anything I always mess up its not fair!"_

"NARUTO THAT'S WHY WE HAVE TEAM WORK YOU DOBE NOW LOOK WHAT YOU GONE AND DID YOU HURT SAKURA WHY DON'T YOU JUST QUIT BEING A NINJA YOUR GOOD AT NOTHING! THAT'S WHY YOU'RE A DOBE AND ALWAYS WILL BE ONE!"

"_And just like that Sasuke left, not knowing that he had just said the final words that ripped Naruto's heart into shreds with one tear sliding down his cheek cause those words broke his heart because all along Naruto Loved Sasuke. He didn't know why but he just couldn't help it"_

* * *

**So what did you think was it good was it bad? Please review this was my first story and I worked really hard on it! (Ill give you one of my cookies if you review" **

**2 reviews for a update **


End file.
